poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost World: Genesis Park
The Lost World: Genesis Park is the second movie of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades based on Jurassic Park Saga. Summary Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Princess Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Moon Shoes, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Kyle, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Jennifer, Alexis and Jim returns to Genesis Park, To see if all goes well with the animals. At that time, Alexis and Jim became new members of Yuna's company. But, Mosquito Amber's nephew and Ellie's cousin, Radcliffe wants to steal some extinct animals from Pangea including a Carnotaurus family, They'll need help with some friends. So, Yuna and her friends must save the extinct animals from send to Manehattan before it gets completely out of hooves. Plot Prologue/At the Ponyville Museum The movie begins with a flashback of the Orange family coming to Isla Sorna, Orange Bloom once encountered the pack Coelophysis. Years past, Orange Cream woke up with a nightmare about the past and Orange Bloom was alright. At the Ponyville Museum, Yuna and her friends were having a great time exploring. Then, had a call from Professor Mosquito Amber to come and see him. Along the way, They've met his nephew and Ellie's cousin, Radcliffe. The Royal Crusaders didn't trust him. Soon, They had a talk with the professor about Radcliffe trying to make his dream a reality. At the vehicle workshop At the vehicle workshop, Mechanics are up and running. Then, Yuna was given an RV for the journey. The RV has the lab, and there is a kitchen, bedrooms, living room and dinning room. Yuna and her friends on a mission to find Orange Bloom, Mickey and the gang who'd somehow disappear without a trace, Twilight and the others didn't wanted them to go because of any dangers in Pangea. Even Orange Cream was too concern for Orange Cake's safety. So Yuna and the others sneak inside the RV as everyone are preparing to leave. Arriving in Pangea/Styracosaurus Encounter On the ship, The S.S. Headliner II, They've begin to reach the Pangea on a search for Orange Bloom. On Pangea, The Mane 6, Sunset, Trixie, their husbands, the engines, Marble Cake and Orange Cream found Orange Bloom and the S.S. Headliner crew who'd came across a herd of Styracosaurus. As they got back in the camp, Yuna and the others were making dinner, Twilight was disappointed. Yuna mentions her mama, Aunt Celestia and Cousin Cadance took care of Isamu, Indy, Anna, Sebeena, Tyrone and Flashlight at Canterlot. Yuna told them that they're not afraid and they can take care of themselves, Twilight, Sunset and Trixie allowed them to stay as long as they don't leave without telling anyone or anypony else. Radcliffe's arrival Just then, The Helicopters are arriving the island. SpongeBob looked through the binoculars, the helicopters are filled with poachers with cages, nets and tranquilizer and net guns. And leading them was Radcliffe. Yuna kept watch on every animals captured. Radcliffe planed to bring them to Manehattan for his own zoo. So she rallied her friends. Radcliffe also captured a baby Carnotaraus. Freeing the Prehistoric Animals Later that night, Yuna and her friends and close friends make ready to work their plan to rescue the prehistoric animals. They freed the Triceratops, Torosourus, Velociraptors, Gorgonopsid, Mammoths, Brontotherium and the rest of the animals. The Prehistoric Animals begin rampaging the camp. Then, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders heard the baby Carnotaraus (that has an injured leg) and brought it to safety. Meanwhile, at the high hide cage, Yuna was keeping watch at what other animals needed rescuing. As the 4x4 jeep drove by, Yuna heard a groan cry. She rushed to the RV and saw Skyla and the Royal Crusaders bringing an injured Carnotaraus baby with a broken leg. Healing the baby Carnotaraus/Carnotaraus Family! At the RV, Twilight, Sunset, Trixie, Thomas, Victor, Zeñorita, Snowdrop, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders came to help. Yuna, Skyla, Nyx and Twila used their magic to heal the baby Carnotaraus' leg. Then, something threw the 4x4 jeep over the cliff and it was the mother and father Carnotaraus! They want their baby back, so Yuna and the others let's the baby go to reunited with its mother and father, Yuna know that they would come looking for it. Something awful happened, the RV's trailer tipped over and was pushed towards the cliff. The trailer was dangling over the cliff and the sharp rocks at the bottom. Reggie and Jake came to help in the 4x4 jeep, it was very hard pulling. The jeep got the RV halfway on the edge. Suddenly, the two Carnotaurus came, pulls the jeep apart and Reggie and Jake got out of the way just in time. The RV (along with the 4x4 Jeep) starts to fall off the cliff. Yuna, Snowdrop, Nyx, Twila, Twilight, Sunset, Trixie, Thomas, Victor, Zeñorita, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders are saved by the rest of the foals, their close friends and Radcliffe. Joining Radcliffe Soon Radcliffe, blaming the foals and guardians for interfering his job of capturing the animals. So, Yuna explained the whole detail about what it means to show how being peaceful to the animals is all about. James and Eliza vouched for Yuna's behalf, Everyone else does even Orange Bloom. Snowdrop suggest that a team effort is the only way of accomplishing anything possible, Yuna and Radcliffe agreed. So, the team set off to the docks that is a mile away. Traveling through the Jungle Later that night, The team travel while the foals ride on the Columbian Mammoths, Titanotylopus, Indricotheriums and Sivatheriums. Yuna was able to tame them so they could be ridden. Armor Bride have to rest on the Matriarch of the Columbian Mammoths while Skyla keep the line up. Yuna taming the Animals Meanwhile, Yuna scouts around the area. Then, She encountered the Titanoboa, a pack of Velociraptors, Titanis, Phorusrhacos and the Deinosuchus. Yuna showed no fear and stared each and everyone of them and tamed them. She returns to the camp and tells the animals to see them later. Carnotaurus invasion! At the camp site, Everyone and Everypony rested. Just then, the Carnotaurus showed up in a shadow on the tent and Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Quaker and Hurricane Cloud were in it. The Carnotaraus stick its head into the tent, Sunbeam was about to scream, but Hurricane covered her mouth. One of the poachers wake up and alerted everyone. The foals, their close friends, the Mane 6, Sunset, Trixie, their husbands, the engines, Marble Cake, Orange Cream, Orange Bloom, Radcliffe and the poachers woke up as some scattered and ran for their lives. But, Yuna and her friends had to hide in the dark. Hiding behind the waterfall, They tried to avoid the male Carnotaurus. Lightning Storm hears something and it was only the Royal Crusaders with Rita the fox and Hugo. Smilodons Attacking! Meanwhile, the poachers ran into tall grass where the Smilodons were hunting. The foals and their close friends had to run through the long grass as fast as they can, Nyx found an opening. They rushed to the Ancient Ruins. After escaping the long grass, Lilly was able make a communication. As Lilly tries to make communication, The others encountered the Smilodons. Josephine is frighten as she hide in the old building, but the foals ran to the temple. In the Ancient Temple, the Smildons cornered the foals, but Yuna was able to tame them and showing that they're not a threat. The foals and their close friends made it to the helipad where The Mane 6, Sunset, Trixie, their husbands, the engines, Marble Cake, Orange Cream, Orange Bloom and the S.S. Headliner crew (who was found by Josephine) as they set a journey for home. While on the helicopter, Yuna and her friends notice the female Carnotaurus was knocked out by Radcliffe's tranquilizer gun while the baby Carnotaurus was caught in a net trap. At the Manehattan Harbor At the Manehattan Harbor, Everyone and everypony (except the Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadance who still stay to take care of the babies at Canterlot) gathered up. The foals arrives on the Night Express, They've come all the way to Manehattan and met up with Aunt and Uncle Orange. The ship was going too fast and crashed into the dock, Tigatron and Catilla looked and it was empty. Yuna finds the whole crew are retrieved from thrown themselves overboard, she discovers the female Carnotaraus in the cargo hold and she bust it through. The Carnotaraus gets off the ship, On a rampage and begin searching for her baby. Yuna had a plan to make things right, She asks Radcliffe about where is the infant and he explains that it was at the construction site of own theme park. So, the foals set off to rescue the baby Carnotaurus. Carnotaurus Rampage Meanwhile, the female Carnotaurus was walking into a backyard, taking a drink from a swimming pool and continued the search for her baby. Back with the foals, They rushed to Slushious the hover car driven by Princess Jubilee, Rattrap, Golden Scissor, Bronze Bracelet and the Dragon Brothers. Yuna, Tigatron and Airazor went to the construction site. They freed the baby Carnotaurus, Snowdrop asks about how do they find the adult and Yuna suggest to follow the screams and search for her while carrying the baby. The Carnotaurus is now on the rampage, She had trouble searching for her baby, A lot of damage has been caused. The foals arrived and the Carnotaurus spotted the car as they bought her baby, She begins to chase them down the streets. Yuna and Airazor led her back to the docks, Slushious crashed into a warehouse and the foals rushed to the ship with the baby Carnotaurus. Radcliffe's defeat At the ship, Radcliffe heard the baby Carnotaurus and tried to reclaim it. Just then, Yuna and the mother Carnotaurus surrounded him and backing them up are Tigatron and Catilla who came with the pack of Smilodons. Radcliffe was attacked by the mother Carnotaurus by the right wing as the baby attacked it and was arrested by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's royal guards. Yuna got out of the ship and close the cargo hold doors, Nyx use Radcliffe's tranquilizer gun to shoot at the Carnotaurus by her neck, closing the cargo hold and the ship leaves. The video review with Mosquito Amber/Ending The next day, the RV has been rebuilt. At Canterlot, Yuna tells her father, Hiro that her mother, Luna, Celestia and Cadance did a very great job taking care of the babies while they left and Hiro and Luna were once again very proud of her for saving Manhattan. On the TV, The news had an interview about his actions as founder of Genesis Park and pass it to his own son-in-law, Larry. The film ends with Professor Mosquito Amber saying "God helps life finds a way". Trivia *guest star in this film. *This film is based off The Lost World: Jurassic Park. *The storyline continues in Genesis Park III. Music Score *Music Score - The Lost World: Jurassic Park theme (when ????) *Music Score - ???? (when ????) *Music Score - ???? (when the RV dangling over the cliff) * Scenes #Prologue/At the Ponyville Museum #At the vehicle workshop #Arriving at Pangea/Styracosaurus Encounter #Radcliffe's arrival #Freeing the Prehistoric Animals #Healing the baby Carnotaraus/Carnotaraus Family! #Joining Radcliffe #Traveling through the Jungle #Yuna taming the Animals #Carnotaurus invasion! #Smilodons Attacking! #At the Manehattan Harbor #Carnotaurus Rampage #Radcliffe's defeat #The video review with Mosquito Amber/Ending Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Movies